Gone
by Hinakawa
Summary: Kano is missing and none of the gang can find him. But one day...


He was gone.  
It's been a month but there wasn't any sign of that damn deceiver anywhere. He looked every night but it was like he had just disappeared off the face of the planet. Kido and Seto looked everyday too and even though they said they'd call if they saw him, they didn't. He shrugged it off knowing they'd call if needed.

Shintaro wandered around where he had looked many times before but this one time he had a nagging feeling he might just find him. He looked in every spot possible despite it being dark. He continued to walk searching every nook and cranny until he noticed a little black bundle of something on a patch of grass near the street. He reached out a hand to inspect it but jumped when he heard a weak 'mew' come from it. He frowned and decided it was enough searching for the night and picked it up without a word, immediately heading to the store to grab food for it and head back home.  
He knew not to foolishly wish but he did anyways and silently hoped that it was Kano. Of course there was the question of why he was a cat and not a human but he shrugged it off deciding it was just a normal cat.  
Just in case it was Kano he decided to grab the most gourmet cat food available hoping it wouldn't be as bad as it looked. He laughed a bit to himself imagining Kano trying cat food.

For the next week he stayed with the cat 24/7 nursing it back to health. After that week the cat had started to move around and wander. He sighed relieved seeing that it was up and about and grabbed the yarn ball he has bought earlier and frowned at it.  
"You will not get me again." Shin said to the yarn ball, setting it on the floor. Earlier when he was out getting the ball it got tangled around him and he was in the store completely immobilized by a ball of yarn.  
A ball of yarn.  
"Here you go! Get rid of it for me." He said to the cat pushing the ball towards it with a slight smile. The cat inspected it and meowed looking at Shin and suddenly ran out of the living room.  
"Come back!" He said staring after it before finally getting up after being shocked at it's fast recovery.  
He walked after it figuring it couldn't have gone far when he heard a door close.  
Ok cats can't close doors. So there had to be someone in the house with him. He looked around for something to grab and the only thing nearby that could remotely protect him was from the bathroom next to him. He grabbed the plunger and headed to where he heard the door close.  
His room.

He quietly walked to the door and out his ear against it but it was dead silence from the other side. He frowned and banged on the door.  
"If there's some crazy murderer behind this door I'll call the cops!" He yelled angrily hoping the cat was somewhere hiding safe. He heard a meow come from the other side and looked down hearing a paper slide against the floor. There was a paper outside the door that read, 'I'm not a murderer Shintaro.'  
He immediately kneeled dropping the plunger and grabbing the paper, his hands already shaking. His heart pounded against his chest and he spoke the words he had wanted to ask for a long time.  
"K-Kano?" His voice cracked and he started to cry and even before he realized it he began to bang on the door again until his hand throbbed.  
"Open the door.."  
He heard rustling from the other side and moved to make way for the next paper he saw trying to make its way underneath the door.

'I'm not gonna open the door and flash you.  
Unless you want of course. " He laughed a bit, tears streaming down his face even faster and hitting the messily scrawled star.  
After a minute or so of noises going on in the room he slowly heard the door unlock and open.  
He was there, Kano was really there. He looked funny in Shins clothes, they were really baggy and seemed to weigh him down. He looked thinner than usual but Shintaro didn't care. Kano looked at his face that was wet with tears and maybe a little bit of snot then grabbed another piece of paper, writing on it.  
'Don't look so sad it's weird.' Kano looked at him again and seemed a bit uncomfortable by his distraught face. Shin let out a wail he was holding inside and grabbed the boy he had missed for so long. Kano let out a sigh that seemed as quiet as a whisper and hugged him back, patting his back a feeling strange after not seeing him for so long.  
After a while Shin had stopped and asked in a quiet still and hoarse voice hugging him tightly, "Why can't you speak?"  
Kano attempted to but couldn't get anything out but strange distorted whispering and attempted to shrug scribbling on more paper while Shin clung on as if he would dissappear any second.  
'Still recovering from being sick.'  
"What happened? Why were you a cat?" Kano frowned knowing he'd ask. Shin slowly pulled away knowing he wouldn't get an answer anytime soon and walked away probably to the bathroom since he heard water running. He came back inside the room and sat down, his face looking a lot less messy than before. He mumbled an apology before heading to a drawer, grabbing another shirt. Kano looked down at his too large borrowed shirt and looked back raising an eyebrow.  
'Here?' His eyes seemed to ask but all Shin did was hand it to him and sit on the bed.  
Kano sighed again although Shin couldn't hear and took his shirt off to change into a shirt that fit h8m better. Kano was glad he was facing away since his eyes were red. He tried not to go too slow to seem suspicious but Shin must've had esp since he heard him get up and come closer.  
'Please don't walk in front of me..' he begged using most of his focus on keeping his scars hidden. He didn't want Shin to know how bad off he really was. He accidently brushed against him and Kano stiffened, Shin stepped back, "Go lay down and rest." He said and Kano turned shaking his head, his eyes normal again and with a familiar grin on his face.

He frowned then suddenly remembered something.  
"Oh! Right I have to call Kido and Seto and tell them you're ok. Stay here I'll be back" He said hurrying out of the room to call them. He flinched and moved to sit on the bed except the room started spinning and Kano tried to stay upright but he couldn't do anything except sink to the floor gritting his teeth. He opened his eyes looking at the floor spinning and thought he saw the blurry form of Shin. Shintaro reached down and grabbed his shoulders, "Kano what-"  
His voice faded out as his vision went dark and was soon unconscious.

He woke up to an eerily quiet house and sat up slowly, his head pounding. Kano grimaced and looked around. He didn't see the familiar red he had hoped to but instead saw a darker red on the floor.  
He froze and then hurriedly ran out of the room as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast since get was still recovering.  
No no no no no no. Not him. Anyone but him.  
He couldn't take him away.

Black hair.  
Bright eyes.  
The snake was there, holding Shin by the collar of his shirt. He grinned hearing Kano breathing heavily from the hallway. He dropped Shintaro, who tried to pull himself up but couldn't since a foot rammed against his chest making him groan and hit the floor. He was bruised around his neck, like he was choked and Kano looked away biting his lip so hard he bled.  
"We had a deal." He said glaring at Kuroha with pure hatred in his cat-like eyes.  
"We did now did we?" The snake said with a grin, his piercing eyes meeting Kanos who looked away immediately.

"Leave hi..m alone…" Kuroha laughed looking down at Shin who attempted to glare at him despite his right eye being swollen shut.  
Kano used that time he was distracting him to grab a pair of scissors from the counter nearby. He raised it up but before he could get even close to hurting him the snake turned around grabbing his arm in a iron grip.

"You still try to protect him even though you helped me kill your dear brother and sister?" He sneered seeing Kanos hate filled face crumple. He dropped his head, letting the scissors hit the floor with a thump.

"That's not tru…e he wo…uldn't-" Shintaro stopped coughing, turning on his side, Kano glanced at him seeing small speck of blood next to him where he coughed.  
Kuroha let go of Kanos arm and he slumped to the floor, hands covering his eyes.  
"Oh but he would, wouldn't you Kano? Frankly I don't understand it but it was really fun seeing you lead them to their deaths. All for your most precious person right? For Ayano." He dragged her name out slowly and then laughed a mad, insane laugh that left him wiping away false tears as if it really made him cry.

"That stupid bitch didn't care about any of you. She just jumped off that building to get away from all of you annoying shits." He said yanking Kanos head up by his hair.  
"I bet you've thought about joining her huh? Consider this a present from me." He said letting his hair go, grabbing his hands and making him hold them open like he was begging. He slowly handed him the gun, his smile wide with glee.  
Kano just stared at it, eyes blank. Shin struggled to sit up and couldn't, so he crawled slowly and painfully towards him.  
"Don't…" his bloodied hand reached towards the gun and Kano flinched, training the gun straight against his skull.

Kuroha watched silently, that damn smile stuck on his face.  
"K-Kano…"  
"He's right you know…I was that cat and led them to him…I really thought he could bring her back...if I kill you you can be with her..right? Don't you want that as bad as I do?" He said, his voice cracking.  
"I…" he trailed off coughing again but the pressure of the gun stayed against his temple.

"He's gonna die anyway, put him out of his misery." Kuroha said leaning towards his ear.  
"You've always hated him, it's obvious. Kill him and then I'll save you from your pain."  
"Kano..." Shintaro muttered, his breathing becoming labored and heavy.  
"I'm sorry Shin, I love you."  
The sound of the gun firing rang through his ears.  
Kanos body slumped to the floor, the gun clattering as it hit the ground.

A hysterical laugh came from the snake.  
"He actually thought it had bullets. Can you believe that?" He said laughing again, staring at Shin who stared at Kanos limp body, forgetting to breathe. He slowly remembered the scissors right beside him and grabbed them, but Kurohas foot slammed against his hand making his face contort in pain.

"Say hi to Ayano for me."  
Shintaro smiled weakly, "Not a chance in hell…"

"What terrible last words."


End file.
